


Killing Kaiju's is Easy, Relationships, That's Hard

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pacific Rim AU that nobody asked for, which I finally knuckled down and wrote for myself.<br/>Basically Cannon Compliant with the series, just with Jeagers instead of swimming XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookayyyyyy! I'm writing this for the SouMako Week, so if it seems a bit rushed, sorry!  
> I'll just post the SouMako bit first, then write the rest of the story as a series later :D

Jeager: a German word, meaning "Hunter." For the longest time, that was all it was, but then the Kaiju attacked and the word took on a whole new meaning. Countless young people flocked to the bases, desperate to become Jeager pilots, whether for the fame and glory, or the just chance at revenge on the monsters that had taken so much. 

When Makoto was young, there was a retired Jeager pilot that lived nearby. He would go and listen to him tell of his adventures, which made his young mind dream of becoming a Jeager pilot. When the old pilot was killed in a kaiju attack, however, Makoto's dreams of piloting a Jeager himself died as well.

It was only because of his best friend, Haru, that he entered the Jeager Program at all. Together, they had taken many "drift simulations," and shared the dream to, one day, pilot a Jeager. Makoto was good, but Haru was... _special_. "Natural talent" they said. His mind seemed to work differently from everyone else. That had had him teased relentlessly, in their younger years, and it was Makoto's job, as his friend, to protect him. That all changed when _he_ arrived.

It happened when they were still in highschool, and a boy named Rin transferred to their school. Rin's father had been en route to becoming an amazing Jeager pilot, but he quit to raise Rin, and his younger sister, Gou, after the death of their mother. He died soon after. Because of that, Rin's greatest dream was to become a famous Jeager pilot, and he was vocal in expressing it. He was aware of Haru's natural abilities, and seemed determined to better him. However, despite doing intense training, he never could. Then came the day to take the "Drift Compatibility Test." The test was held before graduation and Rin, Haru, Makoto, and their friend, Nagisa went together to take it.

Nagisa's drift compatibility was above average. He was a cheerful, social person, so it was to be expected. It was his idea to take the test together, as a "team," instead of going individually. While the others never really knew why he was so passionate to become a Jeager pilot, they understood his enthusiasm and he was a valuable member of their "team." 

Makoto's own compatibility was above average, as well, which he felt duly proud of. He got along with others well, but could be a bit of a pushover, which was why he didn't score higher. After all, pilots worked in pairs, and each had to be on equal standing with the other. Still, his general niceness made him, what the test raters called the "perfect co-pilot."

Through intense effort, Rin scored ridiculously high in the drift. He had been training his mind, and body, intensely for years, and it paid off. Naturally, Rin was elated, but it changed when he saw Haru's score. It was almost ridiculous. It was if his mind was _made_ to drift. He made a perfect score: compatible with anyone and more than capable of "single-man piloting."

The tension between them became more intense. Haru put in no effort and still scored the highest, while Rin worked constantly and always came second. It wasn't helped by Haru's own inability to _care_ about his score. To him, he just sank into the drift, it was as natural as breathing to him. He couldn't understand why Rin got so frustrated, which led to numerous one sided arguments, on the part of Rin, and also numerous tears shed by Rin as well.

Soon after graduation that Rin left for Australia, to train at their Jeager Academy, leaving behind a confused and hurt Haru. Despite doing his best to cheer him up, it still took Makoto and Nagisa a while to get him to open up. It was months before Haru came out and said that he and Rin had actually been dating, which explained many things to them. After all, Nagisa and Makoto had suspected as much, they just hadn't wanted to pressure them.

They entered the nearest Jeager Academy, and continued to train, but the will, the motivation to excel, just wasn't there anymore. Somehow, Rin had changed them, and, without him, their "team" lost it's spark. Even with his sister, Gou, attending class along side them, they still received no word from Rin. Their only way of knowing was to watch the news and hope he wasn't on the list of deaths by kaiju.

During their second year, Nagisa started dating another cadet, Rei, who had actually gone to highschool with them. It took awhile for Makoto and Haru to warm up to him, but eventually, they accepted him as their "fourth man." Smart, but awkward, he was a far cry from the more emotional and tactile Rin, but Rei still fit in with them nicely. The four of them were soon accepted as their own "team," with the other cadets calling them the "Iwatobi Boys."

After graduating, they got their own Jeagers and were moved to the same base. Because the four of them were all drift compatible with each other, they would often swap pilots, if they needed to. The primary pairings, though, were Nagisa and Rei, piloting the "Yellow Butterfly" and Makoto and Haru, piloting the "Dolphin." Gou became their chief mechanic, she never liked the drift, and was ridiculously good with machines. She became a valuable member of their team, and they loved her like a sister, but sometimes, the glimpse of red hair would remind them.

They had been operational for over year now, and had settled into a rhythm. There had been a few close calls, but, were quickly building a reputation for being extremely efficient and nice pilots. Life was good, or, as good as it got when your job was fighting freakish monsters. It all changed with the new transfer from the Australian base.

**

As soon as Rin walked into the cafeteria, Haru froze.

Seeing where his eyes had landed, Makoto took action, "Nagisa, you talk to him first. I'll take Haru. Play nice." Immediately, Makoto led him out, leaving Nagisa to talk with the redhead.

Glancing behind, Makoto caught the eye of Rin's pilot. A tall, dark haired male, with a calm, stoic expression, he stood out of the crowd and captured Makoto's eye. His heart nearly skipped a beat. The stranger had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He simply stared, transfixed, but was brought back to reality by Haru, who was starting to hyperventilate.

"Mako- makoto... it's Rin... he's... here."

Carrying him the rest of the way to their quarters, Makoto made as if to stay, but was stopped by Haru. "Go... talk to him... for me... sorry."

Nodding in reply, he kissed Haru's head gently. His feelings for Haru had always been platonic in nature. Haru was more of a ultra dependent pet than a human, at times, and Makoto always looked for someone more... _assertive_ , in a relationship.

Having gotten Haru taken care of, with a warm drink and a soft blanket, he then set off to asses the situation. When he arrived back at the cafeteria, though, they had already left. Apparently the conversation was starting to get more intense, so they had gone to discuss things in a more private setting. Knowing Nagisa, there was only one place to take them.

What he saw as he entered the unused storage room both surprised him and, yet, didn't surprise him at all.

"How could you say that! Do you know what you _did_?" Nagisa was crying loudly as he attempted to hit Rin. Rei was desperately holding him back. "Nagisa, please, calm down. You're not being logical."

"I'll say what I want to say! And don't you-" Rin also seemed close to tears, as he shouted, his shoulders shaking with tension.

His co-pilot was off to the side, leaning against the wall, as if the whole thing bored him. The only thing that betrayed him was the slight tension in his posture as he watched the scene unfold before him. He clearly cared for Rin. Makoto swallowed the pang of jealously, instead walking over to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, clam down. I'll take care of this." He patted the blond curls gently, now addressing the man holding Nagisa. "Rei, take him to your quarters, and don't let Haru see him. I'll talk to him. He need someone rational right now. Just take care of each other, okay?"

Nodding in affirmation, Rei led a sobbing Nagisa out, stopping, momentarily, to glare at Rin.  

When they had left, Makoto turned to Rin, "I won't ask what exactly happened between you and Haru. That's something you two will need to work out on your own. However, I _do_ need to know how this will affect us on a professional level. We're going to be working together, now, so we best try to get along."

Rin seemed ashamed, his shoulders dropping, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "You're still the same, Mako-chan. Always being the mother hen." He laughed a bit, hysterically, "I didn't know you'd all be here. I just wanted to transfer closer to home. See, Gou... How is she, by the way?"

"She's doing fine, but you can talk to her yourself, later. Right now, I need to know. Will you compromise any of my co-pilots?"

Biting his lip, Rin shook his head, "I don't want to cause trouble."

Makoto smiled, he felt confident that things would work out. After all, this was _Rin._ He may be emotionally constipated at times, but he still had plenty of feelings. 

When the silence had started to stretch out, Rin bowed his head, "Umm, I'll go... see Gou..." Shuffling out, he paused to hug Makoto, who willingly embraced him back. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Makoto smiled as Rin left. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was felt alone with Rin's co-pilot. He turned to where the other man was standing and, once again, he found himself lost in the other's eyes.

"Oh! Ummm, hi! Sorry about....." He chuckled nervously, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "You probably didn't want to hear all... that..." The other remained silent.

Running his fingers nervously through his hair, Makoto realized that he hadn't introduced himself, "Oh, yeah... I'm Tachibana Makoto.." He extended his hand, nervously, "You're Rin's..."

"Co-pilot." His voice was deep and sent a thrill down Makoto's spine. "Yamazaki Souske." He took Makoto's hand firmly in his, his grip was warm and strong. "It's fine, I already got most of it from the drift. Though," he smirked at Makoto, who realized that he still hadn't let go of his hand, "You are much hotter in person."

Makoto was sure he had turned tomato red, his face was so hot. His voice broke as he stammered out a reply, "You- you have..."  _Beautiful eyes_. "A strong grip... uh.."

Souske smiled, this time a true, face splitting smile, "You're adorable." He leaned forward to whisper in Makoto's ear, "And I have a _really_ strong grip."

He lifted their connected hands, pressing a kiss against Makoto's, "You're absolutely gorgeous..."

Makoto's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, completely embracing the new sensations. He had never dated anyone before, had never slept with someone before either. He felt a bit nervous, but mainly all he could feel was his body reacting to Souske's warm presence and a deep _want_. Oh _god_ , he wanted. 

Souske moved to kiss at Makoto's neck, licking and nipping. "May I show exactly what I am capable of with my "strong grip" or did you have something else in mind?" Souske's voice was almost a purr, sending vibrations through Makoto's skin, making him shiver as he ran his fingers through the taller man's hair.

Opening his eyes, Makoto the reality of the situation sank in. "Wait... I.... can't.... I.."

Pausing in his his administrations, Souske stepped back, tilting his head in acknowledgment. "Okay."

Makoto looked down at their still clasped hands, the only contact left between them. "It's just that... I can't afford to sleep around, everyone depends on me. And, I mean, I don't even know you..... I'm sorry.... I just..."

"Need more time?" Souske's face was slightly flushed, his lips red and slick with spit. His hair was all mussed up and Makoto wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off. But he had responsibilities, it was bad enough that Rin and Haru had drama going on, he couldn't add to it...

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, with Rin and Haru, I have to be there...." He chuckled nervously, staring at his feet, "Besides, I don't want my first time to be in a dusty storeroom..." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly lifting Makoto's face to look intently into his eyes, Souske's face was lit up in a smile. "You'd give me your first time?" Makoto's mouth went dry as he tried to formulate a response. 

"Oh, sorry! You don't have too!" It was now Souske's turn to stammer, "I mean, for me it's simple, I've kinda loved you ever since I drifted with Rin and "met" you. You were always so sweet, so amazing in Rin's mind that well, I almost chased the R.A.B.B.I.T."

Makoto's eyes widened, that was unexpected. "Oh."

"I don't expect anything, I just.... When I finally got to see you, in person, I kinda...."

"Went a little fast?" The was a gentle smile on Makoto's face. Souske seemed to get more adorable with every word he said. "It's okay. I mean, if you hadn't said something.... I'm not very assertive so... Even though I find you attractive, I wouldn't have said anything. I try not to....."

"Stand out? Cause trouble?" The smirk was back on Souske's face as he lifted their still joined hands, entwining their fingers together. He pressed his lips against each if Makoto's fingers, looking at him through lidded eyes. "Am I trouble, Tachibana-san?" 

Heat was pooling in Makoto's stomach as he watched Souske. Hearing his name said like that seemed to do things to him. His breath hitched as Souske licked his fingers, pulling one into his mouth with his tongue and sucking it gently. 

"You- are trouble with a hand fetish."

"Yes, but I am _attractive_ trouble with a hand fetish, so I'm sure you'll forgive me... Tachibana-san."

Releasing Makoto's finger with a wet sound, he released his hand. "I'll be seeing you around, then, Tachibana-san." With that he left the room, leaving a more than slightly turned in Makoto behind. 

"Oh god." Makoto slumped to the floor, staring at his hand. It was wet with Souske's spit and now felt extremely cold without the others warmth surrounding it. 

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite simply, a "happy ending." Which means "smexy time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again, sorry if it's rushed. Enjoy my beauties :D

The next few months were... _formative._ For them individually, and as a team. 

Haru and Rin, while starting out on rather shaky ground, were slowly able to work together properly and rely on each other as collegues. Though, they still had a lot of work to do to repair the damage from all those years ago. 

Nagisa was a key factor in helping break any tension, as he was near desperate for everyone to go back to they way things were. Rei was important in keeping him in check, his need for order tempering his boyfriend's desire for immediate change.

While Makoto tried to keep his distance from Souske, to clear his head. He found it increasingly hard as, not only was he constantly on his mind, he was also everywhere.

From catching his gaze from across the dome, to random touches in the hall, Souske was filling his mind with possibilities. When their lunch break with the others turned into a rather intense game of footsie, Makoto had had enough.

"Yamazaki-san. When you've finished lunch, could I have a word with you?" Makoto's tone was as calm and polite as always, the only thing betraying him was the gleam in his eye as he gathered his things.

Nodding once, Souske quickly gathered his plate, only to remember himself and slow down his pace to his usual calm and stoic motions. After all, he couldn't look _too_ excited, it would ruin the mood. 

Following Makoto out of the breakroom, he could feel the tension coming from the other man. As they wound down the halls to the pilots quarters, the silence got heavier. 

Entering Makoto's joint quarters, he turned to see Makoto locking the door behind them. He couldn't even formulate a question before Makoto quickly strode towards him, pulling his head down and assaulting his mouth in a desperate, inexperienced kiss. 

Groaning into the sensation, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressing their bodies closer together. Licking at the others lips, he was quickly gained entrance. Eagerly licking and sucking, he explored the others mouth throughly, barely stopping for air. 

Makoto's fingers tugged at his hair, while he pressed closer. Breaking away to breathe heavily against the others neck, he whispered hoarsly, "Fuck me, Souske, right here, right fucking now." 

Souske froze, "You sure?"

Makoto huffed, "Yes, I am fucking sure. I want your cock up my ass, pounding into me till I fucking _scream._ You got that, _Yamazaki-san_?" He nipped as Souske's neck for emphasis. 

"Well, when you put it like _that_ , how can I refuse, _Tachibana-san_?" Letting Makoto lead him to his bed, by the hand. He sat down on the edge, pulling Makoto onto his lap. Resting his chin on the other's shoulder, he reached around to unbutton his shirt. Grazing his fingers against the slowly exposed skin, he started sucking bruises on Makoto's neck, making his gasp and moan.

Makoto reached to pull Souske closer, tugging on his hair, while he rocked back against the taller man's groin. He could feel himself getting more aroused by the second, and, from the hardness pressed behind him, he could tell Souske was too.

Before Souske could tug his loose shirt off his shoulders, Makoto turned around, straddling him to tug up Souske's own shirt. Tossing the garment to the side, Souske bent to lick at Makoto's nipples. Taking turns between licking and pinching with his fingers, he had Makoto arching on his lap, sending jolts of pleasure to crotch. Picking up Makoto, he gently placed him on his back.

Hovering over, he reached down to palm at Makoto's cock, making him writhe under him. "Condoms? Lube?"

Breathless, Makoto moaned out, "Under the pillow."

"My, you're pretty sure of yourself, for a virgin." Setting the condoms aside, he worked open Makoto's pants. Tugging them off, along with his shoes and socks, he tossed them to the floor. 

"Not really, I used the lube every night, and the condoms made cleaning up easier." Souske stumbled a bit, fumbling with both his reply and the lube cap. 

"Here." Sitting up, clothed only in an unbuttoned shirt, Makoto was a wet dream come true. Hair mussed up, lips red and licked, his eyes gleaming, he took the bottle from Souske's hands, a deceivingly sweet smile on his face. "Want to watch me prepare myself for you, Souske?"

Groaning at the increased pressure in his pants, Souske sat back. Leaning on his arms, he kicked of his shoes and socks. "It depends.... Who were you thinking of, Makoto?" The lazy smirk was back on his face.

It seemed that Makoto's sudden mood changes had their limits, he blushed and twisted the cap nervously. "Uh.... You, of course. I pictured how it would feel, you inside me. My fingers were never enough. I'd imagine the face you'd make, as you filled me with your cum...." 

He stopped as the air was knocked out of him by Souske pushing him into the mattress, kissing him like his life depended on it. "You- are just- too- god damn- sexy." Covering his hand with lube, he reached down, tugging on Makoto's cock incessantly. 

Small gasps and moans escaped Makoto's lip as he thrust up into Souske's hand. "Ah! Sou.. Souske! I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead. This isn't over yet."

Cumming with a drawn out moan, Makoto kissed Souske frantically. "Get inside me."

Kissing his way down Makoto's chest, Souske then licked down Makoto's sensitive shaft, making him shudder. 

Genlty licking and sucking Makoto's cock back to hardness, Souske brought a lubed finger to his hole. Pressing in gently, he slowly stretched him out. It seemed that Makoto's "nightly sessions" had greatly helped. Souske was able to fit in a second finger relatively quickly. When he found Nakoto's prostate, the young man nearly screamed, arching his back in pleasure.

Distracting him from the burn by pressing against his prostate, Souske made it to three fingers by the time Makoto was hard again. Trying not to focus on his own incredibly hard erection, he wanted to be sure that Makoto was fully loose. 

"Souske, I'm good. Please just fuck me." Makoto was whining, his back arching as he spread his legs further.

Undoing his pants, he tossed them as aide, swiflty. He cock was aching as he tore open a packet, quickly putting on the condom. Stroking it a few times to lube it, he moaned. Lining up to Makoto's entrance, he slowly pushed in.

"Ha- ah! Souske!" Makoto gripped the sheets tightly, moving his hips to meet Souske. 

Pushing it in till he completely bottomed out, Souske gently brushed Makoto's face. "You okay, babe?" 

Shuddering out a breath as he adjusted, Makoto smiled, "Make me scream."

Nodding, Souske grabbed Makoto's hips, roughly. Slowly pulling back till just the tip was left, Souske then slammed back in, making Makoto moan loudly. Keeping the thrusts constant and powerful, he searched for Makoto's spot again. When he found it Makoto's legs tightened around him, his toes curling at the sensation. 

"No- not there. It feels- too good.I'll cum..." 

Smirking at him Souske merely thrust harder, expertly hitting that spot every time. "Not until I have you screaming my name." 

The sounds of their moans filled the room, the wet noises of flesh against flesh the only other sound. Makoto's moans got progressevly higher and louder. His fingernails scratched against Souske's arms and back as the other thrust into him, each time getting a little faster and harder. Feeling his climax building up within him, Makoto gasped and moved his hips, desperate for release. "Souske! Souske! Souske!" Chanting his lover's name like a mantra, Makoto came, screaming as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Watching Makoto's face contort with pleasure, Souske sped up his thrusts. As Makoto tightened around around him, he came so hard the condom ripped. "Fuck." Moving to pull out, he was pulled back by Makoto, still riding out his orgasm, grinding his hips as he milked Souske's cock for all it was worth. 

Eventually slowing with a shuddering gasp, Souske pulled out watching his cum spill out of Makoto's twitching hole. Putting aside the torn condom, he lifted Makoto's hips, gently. Licking his still loose entrance, he then ate out his own cum, reaching his tongue in as far as he could. Makoto squirmed slightly, but was too spent and sore to move or protest. Petting Souske's hair gently, he grabbed his underwear to clean himself off.

When he was satisfied, Souske laid beside Makoto, "Sorry it broke."

Rolling over on top of Souske, Makoto kissed his chest, "It's fine. I know you're clean, I saw your medical." Reaching for the spare blanket, he covered them both. "Now, let's just sleep."

"It's not even 3, we still have work." There was a fond smile on Souske's face, as reached to entwine their fingers together. Bringing Makoto's hand to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss. "Besides, if you're sore all week, don't blame me. It's all your fault."

"I'm too sleepy to argue right now, but it's your fault for always teasing me. I was bound to snap." 

"That's a sad argument, and you know it..." He was interrupted by Makoto gently pressing his lips against his.

"Shhhh. If this is gonna work, you gotta remember that I'm the "always right" one, and you're the "eye candy" one."

"Oh ho! Is that what I am, eye candy?" There was a bemused expression on Souske's face, but underneath, Makoto could sense his insecurity.

"Well, that and my boyfriend?" Smiling nervously, he buried his face in the other's chest.

Souske chuckled, kissing Makoti's head. "Yeah, boyfriend would do just nicely."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, hope you guys liked it and, if you want me to write a continuation, feel free to spam me till I do :)


End file.
